Image measurement technique is widely used in precision measurement field for precisely, accurately, and speedily measuring an object using images of the object.
It may be understood that, a non-ideal focus may cause errors. Thus, it is important to identify different perspectives of an object to obtain precise measurements of the object.
Traditional focus identification methods fail to identify focuses of multiple layers of an object, such as a liquid crystal display.